


Here we go again

by mztshummels



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, aaaah, idk what is this, may add some warnings later, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mztshummels/pseuds/mztshummels
Summary: Based on the prompt: aw, is that all you got? from tumblrIt was amazing how HYDRA liked to play with them, no, amazing wasn’t the right word for it. Sickening perhaps. They always knew where Natasha would be, and they always had sent him after her. In the first time was because he was the best, in the second was because they wanted to punish him for not completing the mission, the third it was a dark and sick kind of cupid game, whenever Bucky had his conscience back on track he felt disgusted by himself, he remember every single bone he had break in Natasha’s body, he remember every single moaning he had methodic ripped out of her mouth and the worst part of everything was that he felt aroused by that, by that feeling of being able to touch her even when he wasn’t himself, even when he was a soldier following orders to destroy her. Well, he did a great job destroying her, every single time that the great black widow and the dark winter soldier had met each other it had end up in her siting on the ground looking for air either was because he had again broken on of her ribs or because he had again made her cum so hard that she couldn’t barely breath without sending chills all over her body.





	Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is the first time I'm writting something about this pair, so please be patient and gentle and maybe it's kind ooc, but have in mind that I made this thinking about an au where they are married and have a child, but HYDRA has Bucky again.

It was amazing how HYDRA liked to play with them, no, amazing wasn’t the right word for it. Sickening perhaps. They always knew where Natasha would be, and they always had sent him after her. In the first time was because he was the best, in the second was because they wanted to punish him for not completing the mission, the third it was a dark and sick kind of cupid game, whenever Bucky had his conscience back on track he felt disgusted by himself, he remember every single bone he had break in Natasha’s body, he remember every single moaning he had methodic ripped out of her mouth and the worst part of everything was that he felt aroused by that, by that feeling of being able to touch her even when he wasn’t himself, even when he was a soldier following orders to destroy her. Well, he did a great job destroying her, every single time that the great black widow and the dark winter soldier had met each other it had end up in her siting on the ground looking for air either was because he had again broken on of her ribs or because he had again made her cum so hard that she couldn’t barely breath without sending chills all over her body. It was disgusting to know that he hold that much power over her, not because he didn’t love her, but because he didn’t love himself, not when he was not Bucky Barnes, not when the hands touching her were not as caring and loving as one day had been, god he hate that HYDRA could just snap their fingers and he would do that to her, he hated that not once she had fought back, said no, not once she had push him away, on the contrary, every time she had pull him closer, moan his name. His actual name. It was all that she had. He understood now, stolen moments in the middle of a mission, he could feel the tears rolling in his eyes while they were saying the last words of the winter soldier book. He last tough as himself as ‘here we go again’.

Natasha on the other hand didn’t have to try hard no to think about Bucky, she missed him, of course she missed her husband, but that was not the point, the point was that she had a death daughter to mourn, two small children to take of and the world to save. Fuck. She didn’t have time for crying over Bucky, for crueler it sounded, it was just the simple truth and as long as they kept dancing around HYDRA too damn scared to actually do something about it they would never have James back, so what she could do? Sit at home and cry over him? He wasn’t dead. She wouldn’t be that kind of woman. She was the all mighty Black Widow and she had more than she barged for, Natasha Romanoff had learned how to simply take what life gives you and make the most out of it and she did it. Every time they saw each other she would just take what he would give her, and she paid in the same level every single time. There wasn’t a reason to cry, so she wouldn’t. Natasha didn’t have to try hard no to think about Bucky, but in moments like that where was his file on her hands, his mission that she had to stop, his hands that she had to whip clean of the blood…Moments like that made her want to scream at Fury, made her want to throw the godman mission on Steve lap and get out, but Steve? Steve had Bucky first, Steve needed Bucky more than her sometimes, Steve hold Bucky like a fucking god in his mind and Steve would let Bucky kill him without even thinking twice. So, it had to be her. Because she would fight back when he tried to kill her, and she would make him once more forget about his mission to get lost in the only feeling he could get now, and she would make the most out of it. She had to.

His mission was simple: Kill the ambassador of U.S.A in Mexico. Her mission was hard: Stop him. Of course, they had a fight, he tried to stab her, then she tried to stab him, they both had throw punches the hard as they could, and kicks, and pushes, and at one point he shot in her direction and Natasha was lucky to be a fucking trained assassin and to be smarter than the killing machine in front of her because the bullet had almost got her. Almost. And the fight ended up in a small cabin under the hot summer breeze of Mexico, she was hiding, not because she was scared, but because she knew that he would come after her. HYDRA had programmed him for that, to let any other mission aside if he encounter a SHIELD agent and to neutralized the threat. Natasha had long ago discovered that somehow in the mind of the winter soldier ‘neutralize’ wasn’t the same thing as ‘kill’ and she thanked that, or she would have put a bullet in James head a long time ago. She breathed easy in and out, her eyes were closed, her back against the thin wall, she could hear his silent footsteps around the house slowly examining every room to make sure she was alone, it was protocol or something like that. The grip around her weapon got harder as the footsteps got closer, in and out, eyes closed, knuckles going white, she wasn’t scared, actually that was exactly the point of the gripe, she wanted to remind herself that yes, she was great in what she did, but he was a fucking killing machine with the face of her husband, he was a super soldier with a deadly mind and soulless eyes. Fear was good sometimes. Because fear kept her from doing stupid shit and ending up coming back home to rock a baby with a broken rib and a bruised face.

As soon as he entered the room her arms were moving, and her feet was dancing, they had another fight, more punches, more almost stabbing, more kicks, more pushes, until his fist ended up in the all making her back off, she looked at his hand in the side of her hand and then back at him with a smirk. _**“Aw, is that all you got?”**_ The words left her mouth before she could even think about it, she was ready to fight him off when his other hand, the flesh and bone one, gripped her neck hard pressing her against the wall lifting her, her feet were off the ground, both of her hands in his wrist, ready to make a turn to break his arm, but instead of that she was once again took off guard with a rough and needy open-mouthed kiss. Lips crashing soundly, teeth and tongues becoming like one thing while he pressed his body against hers. Fuck was all that Natasha could think. Fuck you. Fuck this. Fuck me. His hand left her throat and with one simple and quick move he held her hands over her head and sucked her bottom lip, she let out a cry of joy with that, god, even in winter soldier mode he could simply press all the right bottoms at Natasha’s body. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to feel every goddamn part of him, but he held her tight in the place he wanted her to be and she wasn’t quite in the position of complaining about it. So, she took what he would give her, the hot and desperate kiss while their bodies hopelessly tried to connected to each other. _**“Please”**_ She let out and just like that he was gone, not entirely gone, but James had stop kissing her and stepped back a little like if was to watch her. Her red hair was a mess, her lips were red and swollen, her nipples were hard, and her thighs were pressed against each other, just the way he liked or the way the soldier liked. One of his knees was used to spread her legs and she instantly closed her eyes preparing for what she knew it was coming. That only reminded her of how much they had been doing this in the past year, she even knew what that his next move was or at least she thought that she knew.

His fingertips carefully rub her clit still covered by her black uniform. The teasing was a surprise, a very welcomed one, a surprise that made Natasha moan and open her legs a little wider. His lips were now on her neck, licking it, biting it, sucking it, leaving marks all over. She didn’t care at all about the marks, every time he found a new spot it was a sigh that Natasha let out. She wanted to hear his voice, sadly the winter soldier wasn’t quite talkative, so she kept herself as quiet as she could while he teased her with an endurance of a monk. Her uniform zipper was slowly pushed to the end letting her boobs free and making it easier for him to look at her naked body. Naked because she would simply refuse herself to wear underwear under that leather overall. She could see his hard-on, she could feel it too, pressed against her leg. His fingers made their way to the wonderful and very wet world inside of her body, his mouth also went down on her, just not in the same spot, he had taken one of her boobs in his mouth and Natasha could only moan as hard and loud as she could. His lips made wonders with sucking and licking, circles being made in her nipple with his tongue, his fingers going in and out of her with so much energy, first just two, then three and Natasha barely noticed that he had four fingers inside of her while he was hungrily sucking her tits like it was the candies of the candies in the world. That damn American asshole was going to be the death of her with those hard grips and hot tongue circles around her body. His fingers were full of her dripping arousal when he took them off her and put it his mouth looking at her with great curiosity while tasting her in each finger slowly and carefully like he was trying not to lose something, probably was. Her wrists were kind of hurting, so was her arms, but she didn’t mind it for some reason, but he let her hands go and the metal arm was used to lift her body, her legs were immediately wrapped around his waist and she enjoyed the fact that her hands were free to jerk off his pants and briefs, her hand cupped his member and he let out a sound of pleasure that made her whole-body shiver. She wanted to jerk him off, actually, she wanted to have him in her mouth, but instead he was faster and pressed himself against her, his cock entering her with one quick and strong thrust making her scream while leading her hands to his back scratching.

It was annoying that he still had so many clothes on, but at least he was inside of her now and that should worth something. His cock wasn’t as gentle as his fingers, James was getting in and out of her in a frenetic rhythm, their bodies clashing in each other loudly, but she liked that way, she liked how she could feel all of him going in and even the pain it caused was fucking good to Natasha, he had one finger on her clit and the metal hand as gripping her ass hard enough to let a red mark on it, his mouth was taking turns with each boob at time and Natasha had both of her hands in his long hair grabbing and pulling and screaming and pounding against him in a delirious fever of pleasure. She was the first to come, he kept going for another five minutes before simply letting himself go inside of her making her drip her own cum mixed with his sperm. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. She counted in her head how long was going to take this time for him to leave, at twelve he pulled out of her, at twenty he was leaving. The ambassador was already safe, she knew that, so she didn’t mind to follow him. She just seated there, breathing heavily smelling like dirty sex and him. That was all that mattered for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and I'm sorry for the mistakes as I told before english is not my first language.  
> You can find me at tumblr https://mztshummels.tumblr.com


End file.
